


More than a father 逾父逾子

by jls20011425



Series: More than a Father 逾父逾子 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Come Shot, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Rejection, Rough Sex, Sex, Shyness, mentions of punishment, triggers for death, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison Wells悉心照顧之下Barry一直很快樂。<br/>
他的養父不只風趣幽默、聰明絕頂——還很英俊。<br/>
自從Barry升上大學，他就意識自己遠遠不止「傾慕」。<br/>
而是愛。</p><p>但Harrison也愛他嗎？</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a father 逾父逾子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More than a father](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888652) by [aida_in_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love). 



> 授權：

　　Harrison感覺到有溫暖的東西抵上他身體，下意識抱了上去，因為觸感實在太棒了。他深呼吸了一口氣，吸入熟悉的氣味。那氣味令他全身僵硬，張開眼睛。

　　他的房間一片昏暗。月光之下他只能看見一張熟悉的面部輪廓。

　　「Barry。」他昏昏欲睡地喃喃道，抽走雙手放上Barry胸膛，有意推開他，但他太累太累了，沒有力氣動彈。「Barry，醒醒。」

 

　　Barry緩緩睜開眼睛，在黑暗中微笑。

　　「我跟你說過如果你再爬上我的床，我會怎樣做？」Harrison問那二十歲的男孩，語帶責備。

　　「會有後果。」Barry答道。

　　「你已經長大了，不應該再爬上我的床。」Harrison續道，坐了起身，現在徹底醒了。「我明白你上大學很辛苦，但是——」

　　「但是你不想我待在這裡。」

　　Harrison嘆了口氣，揉了揉疲憊的眼睛。

 

　　「我不想你待在我床上，對。」

　　「但你也不想我待在你家裡。」Barry低聲道，也坐了起來。

　　「荒謬至極。」

　　「你上個週末都沒空。」

　　「我跟你說過我和朋友一起。」

 

　　Barry垂下頭，遲疑地揉了揉頸後。

　　「什麼朋友？」

　　「你不認識。現在給我下去！」

　　「爸——」

　　「別這樣叫我。」Harrison說，更準確來說是嘶聲道，他的語氣令Barry心碎得想哭。

　　「回到你自己床上，馬上。」

　　Barry嗚咽出聲，但Harrison置若罔聞。於是Barry站了起來，週五晚上獨自在自己房間自己床上度過。

 

* * *

 

　　Barry再也不知道在養父身邊如何自處了。他一直愛著他，仰慕他的智慧，對，還有他的外表。他是非常英俊、才華橫溢的男人，Barry隨著年歲漸長，愈發意識到自己遠遠不止「傾慕」。

　　而是愛。

　　如果Harrison也愛他就好了。

　　但無論Barry怎樣做，如何含蓄表達，Harrison也接收不到暗示。於是Barry決定從大學回來探望他的每個晚上都偷偷爬上他的床。他決定不再沉默，實際展開「行動」。

　　於是，他週六晚上也走去Harrison睡房，爬進被子下依偎上那副他極其渴望看見赤裸模樣的溫暖身體。

 

　　「Barry。」Harrison呻吟道，顯然無奈，Barry乘機在Harrison徹底清醒前開口。

　　「我愛你。」

　　「我也愛你。」Harrison低聲答道，張開了眼睛。

　　「你不明白。我真的愛你。」Barry語帶乞求輕輕道，伸出左手撫過Harrison的身體，來到他雙腿之間。

 

　　「什麼——Barry！」Harrison喊了出來。他坐起身，打開了床頭燈。「你想做什麼？為什麼你要碰——我已經和你上過性教育課了。」

　　「說了很多，沒有親身示範過。」

　　Harrison伸手去拿眼鏡，好能好好審視Barry的表情。

　　「你喝醉了嗎？」

 

　　Barry嘆了口氣，也坐了起來，倚著床頭。

　　「我是認真的。」他喃喃道。

　　「Barry——」

　　「為什麼你要這樣叫我的名字？」Barry想知道，用哀求的目光看著他的養父，害得Harrison無法維持眼神接觸。「為什麼你要這樣對我？我不再是小孩了。我知道我想要什麼。我想要誰——」

　　「噢Barry。」

　　「你又來了。認真看待我一回吧！」

 

　　一言不發，Harrison爬到Barry身上，坐上他大腿，抓住他雙手釘在Barry兩旁。

　　Barry看著Harrison的嘴，心臟在胸口狂跳。他亢奮不已，甚至無法反抗他的養父。然後他的目光落在他的襠部，兩人身體相接之處。

　　「你想要這樣？」Harrison以低沉的聲音問道，頭顱彎到Barry的水平線。

　　Barry開始顫抖。他太想要他了，根本無法冷靜下來。

　　「對。」

　　「我很抱歉，但我不和孩子上床。」他在Barry耳邊低聲道，然後一躍而起。「尤其是 **我的** 孩子。」

　　Barry重重吞嚥了一下，盯著Harrison打開了門。

　　「我年少時也有一些奇怪的幻想。」

 

　　飽受屈辱，竭力不讓眼淚掉下，Barry站了起來，走向門口。但出去之前，他停了下來道：「你不是幻想。你是我愛的人。」

 

* * *

 

　　當Barry問Harrison下週末有什麼打算，他告訴他他之前已經和朋友訂下計劃。

　　原來他的朋友是女的，還是Harrison的女友。

　　Barry大怒。

　　他過去幾年都不記得Harrison發展過超出一夜情的關係。但女友是嚴肅的問題。這個嚴肅問題是女性的事實也令Barry深受困擾。目前為止他都以為Harrison是同性戀，又或者至少雙性戀。

　　現在有了女友？

　　對Barry來說，世界變得黯淡。失去色彩，聲音模糊。一切都不重要了。一切，除了Harrison不相信他，不相信他的愛這個事實。就算他信了，他也沒在乎得與他再次談及。

 

* * *

 

　　幾個月後他們在彼此身邊時的舉止才回復正常。有個週末，Barry又再探訪他爸爸，一反常態，Harrison沒有約那個女人。

 

　　一聲響雷令Harrison半夜驚醒。起初，他以為他轉眼又能熟睡，但隨即想起Barry。

　　他從那時起就一直害怕雷雨。這次又如此響亮，甚至驚醒了Harrison。過去再大聲他也睡得很熟。

 

　　踮起腳尖，Harrison悄悄走進Barry房間，打開了燈。當他看見Barry臉上滿是淚痕，心跳幾乎慢了一拍。他不住顫抖，凝視遠方，抓著被子。

　　「Barry。」Harrison喃喃道，跑到他身旁坐了下來，摸摸他的頭。「Barry，沒事的。」

 

　　Barry哭哭啼啼拍開了Harrison的手。

　　「為什麼你不像平時一樣打雷時走來我床上？」

　　「你不想我再這樣做。」

　　「這是例外。」Harrison宣稱，抓住Barry的手拉了他起身。

 

　　Barry一時說不出話來，停止了哭泣。他任由Harrison將他拉進他的睡房，Barry不禁為自己沒穿上衣感到高興。這樣他要引誘Harrison就比穿戴整齊時容易多了。

　　但他還沒來得及構思行動，就躺在了大號雙人床上，看進那湛藍的雙眼，深邃如海洋。

　　「不要害怕。只是電光和雷隆。」

　　Barry臉上浮現悲傷的表情。

　　「我父母沒有回家那天也下著雷雨。」Barry低聲道，將頭埋進Harrison胸膛。

　　「我知道。」Harrison用他溫柔、低沉的聲音輕輕道，令Barry有家的感覺。

　　「我愛你。」

　　Barry感覺到Harrison悄悄離遠了他，於是Barry抬頭看他。

　　「我是認——」

　　「Barry。」

　　「我想和你上床——啊啊啊。」又一聲雷隆，Barry尖叫出聲，頭垂得低低的，Harrison隨即放聲大笑。

　　「噢，Barry。你真可愛。」

　　「我不只可愛。」Barry顫抖著聲音道，依偎上背完全貼上了牆的Harrison。

　　「沒錯。你還很可笑。」

　　

　　Barry皺起眉頭，怒視Harrison。

　　「現在，既然你冷靜了下來，你可以回去你的房間了。我想雷已經打完了。」Harrison說著坐了起身。

　　「我怎樣才能說服你我對你是認真的？」

　　「不可能——」

　　

　　當Barry跳到他身上試圖吻他時Harrison就沒再說話。他試圖抓住Harrison的手腕釘下來，但很快Harrison就按住Barry雙手，在Barry想吻他時別過了頭。

　　然而，又一聲雷隆讓Barry僵住了。

 

　　「噓。」Harrison安慰他道，寬大的雙手上下撫過Barry背脊。

　　Barry用了幾秒才意識到他們兩個坐著的姿勢有多尷尬。Harrison雙腿半盤半伸，Barry雙臂摟住他的身體，臉埋在他的頸上。

　　「沒事的。」Harrison又再呢喃道，繼續撫著他後背。

 

　　Barry感覺到他左腳夾在養父雙腿之間，胯下壓著Harrison髖骨。他輕輕將膝蓋推向那物什，Harrison即時停止撫摸他。但他也沒有抽身而去。他讓Barry貼上自己，但又突然推開他跳下床。

　　Barry看著他跨過房間，揉了揉臉，按摩太陽穴。Barry還覺得他雙腿之間鼓起來了。

　　又或許只是他一廂情願。

　　「走。」

　　「爹地——」

　　「別這樣叫我。」

 

* * *

 

 

　　之前的悲劇重演。Barry上大學時沒再打電話給Harrison，偶爾打了幾次，問他能不能見面，Harrison都沒空，因為他陪著女友。

　　Barry感覺得到他快要失去Harrison了。內心深深的痛楚，令他開始在夜裡哭泣。

　　白天，他既不進食也不讀書。

 

　　他所有思緒都圍繞那個過去多年都是他父親和摯友的人。而現在他對他身份的期望不止於此。

　　他想他做他的戀人。

 

* * *

 

　　兩個星期後Barry不再打電話給Harrison，也不再回覆Harrison的來電。Harrison請了一天假，開車去Barry的大學。他知道他的房間號碼，直奔那裡，他抬手想敲門，卻停下來想了想。

　　為什麼他會過來？

　　他很擔心他的養子，這是肯定的。

　　但Barry不再是小孩了。

　　Harrison有權擔心他到這種地步嗎？

　　這樣解釋？

　　擔心那個孩子？

 

　　他深呼吸了一口氣，嘗試忘記自己正在想的事，敲了敲門。

 

　　「誰在那？」

　　「是我。」Harrison聲音有點嘶啞地答道，隨即清了清喉嚨。「讓我進去？」

 

　　Barry開門時Harrison感到內疚。他看上去糟透了，臉色蒼白——幾乎毫無生氣，Harrison想這也是他的錯。

　　「Barry——」

　　「怎麼了？」Barry問，站在門框正中阻止他進去，擋住Harrison視線。

　　「我很擔心你。」

 

　　有一秒，或許只是一瞬，Barry雙眼亮了起來，但轉眼又被先前的悲傷佔據。

　　「你當然會。我是你的養子。」

 

　　Harrison笑了，點了點頭，輕輕碰了碰眼鏡。他深呼吸一口氣，才伸手推開Barry，走進房間。

 

　　「喂——幹嘛？滾出去！」Barry憤怒大喊，但Harrison已經看見他的房間有多亂七八糟。

　　到處都是衣服和垃圾，房間一股發霉的味道，Harrison只得打開窗子。

 

　　Harrison瞥了一眼Barry的床，好像看見他一件失蹤的毛衣。

 

　　Barry猛地抓過衣服，藏在身後，肩膀抵在牆上，盯著地板。

 

　　「那是找了我好久那件毛衣？」

　　「不是。」

　　「給我看看！」

　　「我不想讓你進來，你也沒權看我的衣服——喂！」

　　Harrison雙臂環上Barry，試圖搶走他手上毛衣。

 

　　是他的氣味令Barry放棄。他無法再集中心神，於是雙手失去力氣，Harrison隨即抓過毛衣，用嚴峻的表情看著它。

　　「為什麼你偷走我的毛衣？這件是我的最愛。」

　　「我知道。」Barry小聲答道，深深吸了口氣。

 

　　Harrison的手放上Barry豎起的頭髮。

　　「發生了什麼事嗎？」

 

　　Barry怒極反笑，拍開Harrison的手，穿過房間開始撿起髒衣服，好顯得忙碌，也沒那麼淒慘。

　　「你指的是什麼？你指的是你永永遠遠把我推開？還是時時刻刻提醒我你和你女友有多開心？」

　　「首先，你不再打電話給我還——」

　　「只因為你——」

　　「別打斷我。」Harrison以低沉的聲音命令道，讓Barry僵住同時雙頰微微泛起紅暈，染上幾分生氣。

　　「對不起，爹地。」他輕聲道。「想懲罰我嗎？」

 

　　說完Barry咬住唇。他後悔了。他知道Harrison只會又再生氣，揮袖而去。離開他。

　　雖然Barry不想他進來，但他也不想他離開。事實上，他不再和Harrison交談時就盼著Harrison上門。

　　Harrison輕輕笑了，搖了搖頭。

　　「我會無視你剛才的話繼續：你不再打電話給我。我沒有把你推開，我甚至常常致電。昨天打了三次，你都沒有接電話。」

　　Barry任撿起的衣物再次落回地上，轉身向著窗戶。

　　「然而是你先一直說『不』。」

　　「因為有些日子，更準確來說有些晚上，你表現得像是你不知道我有多老。」

　　「我知道。」Barry低聲道，抓著窗台。「這也是其中一個我這麼喜歡你的原因。」

 

　　Harrison閉上雙眼一會，感覺到心跳加速。

　　他一直努力當個好父親，但他無法否認他不想再當父親了。他一直愛慕Barry，但上帝禁止，他也從未以父親以外的方式觸碰他。然而，聽見他的男孩這樣說，勾起了Harrison過去埋藏內心深處的事物。

　　他對Barry的感情或許就和Barry對他一樣。

 

　　「我們分手了。」他忽然道。「我之前想告訴你，但你沒有接我電話。」

　　「誰甩了誰？」Barry問，沒有轉過身。

　　「你猜！」

 

　　Barry抓得更用力，吞了吞口水。

　　「你？」

　　「聰明的男孩。」他聽見Harrison的聲音，頸上感覺到他的呼息。

　　「為什麼？」

　　「你猜。」

 

　　Barry轉過身盯著Harrison的嘴唇緊抿成一線。然後他看進他眼底，帶著某種介乎父愛以及Barry前所未見，截然不同的愛意。

　　「噢我的天啊。」Barry抽了口氣，意識到Harrison語意所指。「因為我？」

　　「你真聰明，Barry。」Harrison笑了。「但有時你往往看不到顯而易見的事。」

　　「什麼顯而易見？我那麼努力讓你想要我，現在你——」

　　「現在我害怕一夜之後你意識到我太老了。」  
　　

  
　　Harrison轉過身，手上依然拿著那件毛衣。

　　「我從不害怕，Barry。我討厭這種感覺。」他低聲道，聽見Barry笑了。

　　「太老？不，我、我就喜歡你這副樣子。」Barry說，受到養父剛才所說的話鼓勵。「我會永遠愛你想要你。你是我見過最聰明最英俊最獨特的人。」

　　「我的確很英俊，對不？」Harrison開玩笑道，轉過來面向Barry，雙眼開始有希望閃爍萌芽。

　　「你英俊得可惡。」

 

　　Harrison露齒一笑，眼角出現小小的皺紋。

 

　　當Harrison右手放上Barry的頸，拇指溫柔撫摸他的臉頰時，Barry心跳頓時加速。

　　「你週末有什麼計劃？」

　　Barry吞了吞口水。

　　「你的意思是——」

　　「Do you want to come...?」他問道，笑得燦爛，等了一會，讓句子聽上去完了，於是Barry的臉變得通紅，低下了頭，「...home?」

　　Barry笑了，雙手放上Harrison。

　　「當然！」他歡呼，Harrison緩緩抽走他的手。

　　「很好。」說完，他一言不發消失了。

 

* * *

 

　　「我還在生你的氣！」Barry說著走進屋裡。「你搶走我的毛衣。」

　　「你的意思是我拿回 **我** 那件 **你** 從 **我** 那裡偷走的毛衣？」

　　Barry將背包落在客廳地上，聳了聳肩。

　　「我需要那件毛衣。」

　　「來夢見我？」Harrison語帶戲謔問道，但Barry只是點了點頭。

　　「對。」

 

　　Harrison低下頭一秒，隨後直直看著Barry眼底。

　　「我希望你不要再活在夢中。我希望我們開展一段認真的關係。不只是一夜情之類。別再做夢，面對現實。你不需要那件毛衣了，你有我了。」

　　Barry呆住了，不得不坐下來，竭力忍住笑意。

　　「一段關係……」

　　「如果你不想要——」

　　「我想要！」

　　「你又打斷我了。」

　　Barry雙頰發熱發燙，心臟怦怦亂跳。

　　「我真是頑皮的男孩。如果我繼續這種表現，你會怎樣做？」

 

　　「我會懲罰你。但你不會喜歡的。不是撩撥的打屁股之類。」Harrison俯身桌上，靠近Barry。「我很有經驗，小Barry。我可以令你欲仙欲死，給予你無上快感，但讓你永遠無法滿足，直至你哭得一塌糊塗向我道歉並且徹底臣服。」

 

　　Barry怯生生避開他的視線，Harrison隨即向後靠。

 

　　「我就知道你只是以為你想要我。但你不是。你看都不敢看我。」

　　「我想要。」Barry顫抖著聲音輕輕道。「我太想要你了，我無法冷靜下來。」

　　

　　Harrison皺起眉頭。

 

　　「我很……不知所措。我無法思考。」Barry嘟囔道，手指穿過頭髮。

 

　　Harrison笑了，站了起來走向Barry坐著的位置，將手放上他的頸。

 

　　Barry深呼吸一口氣，閉上雙眼。

　　「我能在床上叫你『爹地』嗎？」

　　他感覺到Harrison的手縮了縮。

　　「如果這樣侮辱到你我可以理解。不過我不是想傷害你，當然不。對我來說——你就是我的爹地，世上最偉大的人。這樣叫你，令我感覺我是你的男孩，我感到親近。我感到安全。」

　　「好吧。」Harrison沉默片刻後答道，輕輕捏了捏Barry的頸。「你還在等什麼？」

 

　　Barry跳了起身，對上Harrison的目光，然後上下打量他的身體，臉變得通紅，一隻手捂著嘴。

　　「噢天啊。」他喃喃道，但Harrison只是又笑了笑，抓住Barry空著的手，拖在身後，前往睡房。

　　「我必須承認，正因為你的挑逗，我才意識到你對我來說有多重要。」Harrison告訴他，沒有轉過身。「我的意思是，我總是告訴你我愛你，但這種愛變質了，我猜。我是科學家，我無法解釋這種事。」

 

　　他們抵達睡房。

　　Harrison站住，轉身看著Barry，後者臉頰通紅，凝視遠處。

　　「我也不想解釋。」Harrison補充道，抓住Barry肩膀，在他鼻上印下一吻。

　　Barry握緊拳頭，嘟囔了什麼Harrison聽不清的話。

　　「你說什麼？」

　　「我不知道怎麼做。」

　　「你的意思是技術上抑或感情上？」

　　「 **我不是處男！** 」Barry嘶聲道，惹得Harrison發笑。

　　「那就是感情問題了。」

 

　　Barry緩緩將頭靠上Harrison肩膀，在那強壯的手臂抱住他時合上雙眼。

　　「我想要你太久了。看見你全裸我就要心臟停止了。看見你全裸後我又怎麼繼續呢？」

　　突然，Harrison推開Barry，鉗住他的下巴，逼使他的頭向上仰，看進他眼底。

　　「Barry，當你心存猶豫——」

　　「我的天，不。不。我愛你，我想要你。我——」低頭看著眼前身體，他咬下嘴唇。

　　「做些什麼，讓我沒時間去想這樣有多難為情。」

　　「我們仍然可以回到父子關係。」

　　「但我想展開真正的關係，又能繼續叫你爹地。」Barry解釋道，在Harrison唇上印下一吻。但那親吻沒維持多久，Harrison別過了頭，抓著Barry的頭髮，將他撞到牆上，雙手按著他肩膀。

　　「小Barry，爹地不喜歡有人未經允許就親吻他。或者觸碰他。」

　　Barry想笑出聲——Harrison說著這樣的話正是他夢寐以求的一切。

　　不。

　　棒多了。

 

　　「天啊，懲罰我吧，爹地。」

　　「別再求我懲罰你了，你不會喜歡的。再說，你未知道規矩時做錯事我也不能懲罰你，對不？」

　　當Harrison脫下眼鏡，放在櫃上，Barry舔了舔唇。

　　「坐在床上聽我說。」Harrison命令，Barry猶豫了一下，但服從了，看著Harrison轉過身，慢動作脫去衣服。

　　「大部份時間你都待著別動，照著我的說話做——只照我的說話做。」他說著，開始解開白襯衫的鈕釦。

　　

　　Barry年幼時，一直好奇為什麼Harrison即使週末還穿著西裝。但現在他為此仰慕不已。穿著白色襯衫黑色長褲的Harrison是他見過最性感的Harrison。

　　目前為止。

　　他還不知道Harrison赤裸的樣子。

 

　　「痛的時候你總是可以告訴我。有什麼出錯你就告訴我，這是最重要的守則，明白了嗎？」他問道，讓襯衫落到地上，露出強壯的手臂與驚人的腹肌。

　　Barry雙手在雙腿之間猛推，按下昂首的勃起。

　　「Barry？你有在聽嗎？」

　　「是的，爹地，什麼都可以。叫我做什麼都可以。」Harrison雙臂交叉時Barry心神恍惚喃喃道。他的身體漂亮難以置信。Barry樂意盯上好幾個小時。但他等不及親身感受。然而同一時間，他尷尬緊張死了。

　　他面前的是那個幫助他熬過生命中無數困境，熬過疾病，熬過青春期的男人。他給了他一個真正的父親會給予的一切。

　　但Barry想要更多。

　　幸而，Harrison開始解開皮帶，但Barry全身繃緊，將臉埋進雙手。

 

　　「噢天啊，我做不到。我做不——」

　　「你不想上床？」

　　「別再質疑我的感情了！」

　　「你每句最後都是你做不到。」

　　「直接操我就行了！」Barry嘶聲道，雙頰酡紅。

 

　　Harrison只是咂了咂舌，搖了搖頭。

　　「措詞，Barry boy。我養大你不是讓你這樣說話的。」

　　Barry尷尬地笑了，吞了吞口水。

　　「做什麼都好……做吧。求你了。」

 

　　Harrison笑著拉下褲鍊，讓褲子掉落。

 

　　「上帝啊。」Barry喃喃道，再次避開他的目光。他無法直視他。不是現在。不是此時此景——Harrison專注留意他的反應。

　　當他聽見腳步聲漸近，他仍然盯著地板。Harrison跪在Barry面前，一臉悲傷看著他。

 

　　「Barry Allen。」Harrison輕聲道，伸手深情撫過Barry的髮絲。「我的Barry。」

　　「我愛你。」Barry說。「真的。即使我表現得很古怪——也不代表我不愛你。因為我愛。」

　　「你真的確定你——」

　　「你又再問我？真的？」

　　「而你又打斷了我。再一次。」

　　Barry終於決心把頭轉向Harrison，強逼自己的視線不低於他的鎖骨。

　　「對不起。」

　　「還有是的，我問你最後一次，因為如果你突然醒悟你對我的感覺不過一時迷戀，想我停下來，我不會很高興。不過我會停下來，當然。當你不舒服我總會停下來。你是我的男孩，我想你快樂。」

 

　　Barry忍不住——他感覺到淚水淹沒雙眼，高興地笑了。

　　「現在我前所未有地肯定我真的愛你。不只當你是父親，我想和你變得親密。」

 

　　Harrison也笑了笑，仰起頭首次親吻Barry的唇瓣。

　　與以往笨拙的親吻不同。這個吻是真的。儘管，感覺不真。

 

　　Barry想張開嘴，但Harrison太快退開，對著Barry戲謔一笑，站了起來。

　　他這樣做時，Barry瞥了一眼他的褲襠，立刻移開目光。

　　「噢天啊，噢天啊。」

　　「脫光。」

　　Harrison脫下襪子時Barry一動不動看著他。

　　「你沒聽見我說什麼嗎？」

　　瞬息之間，Barry跳了起來，飛快剝下衣服。他剛做完就感覺到胸膛抵著他的肩胛，肩胛抵著他的胸膛。

　　Barry笑著頭向後靠，放鬆地枕在養父手臂上，接受頸上輕吻。

 

　　「我也愛你。」Harrison俯在他耳邊低聲道。然後他吸吮他的耳垂，Barry隨即緊繃，頭本能躲開了。

　　「爹地想吻你時你縮開？」

　　「我也不想的，只是——我那裡有點癢。」

　　「為什麼我不知道？」Harrison責怪問道。

　　「你以前都沒吸吮我的耳垂。」Barry笑了，頸邊感覺到Harrison的呼息——他也在笑。  
　　  
　　「光陰虛度。」

 

　　當Harrison將他轉過去，雙手抓住他後腦勺時Barry笑了。他沒先前那麼緊張了。

　　現在他看著Harrison雙眼，感到安全。

　　家的感覺。

 

　　Harrison再次親吻Barry，溫暖寬大的雙手緩緩檢查他身體每一寸。他將舌頭探進Barry嘴中同時雙手放上他臀瓣搓揉。

　　Barry雙手一動不動垂在兩側。Harrison不知道Barry總是這麼被動，抑或他如此行徑只是因為Harrison告訴他只做他命令他做的事。

 

　　「你不想摟住我嗎？」Harrison想知道。

　　「你想我摟住你嗎？因為你叫我什麼也不要做。」

　　Harrison笑了，抓得Barry的臀部更牢，將他盆骨拉向自己，讓兩人勃起互相碾磨。

　　「乖男孩，你真的有聽進去。」

　　「我想為了爹地乖乖的，」Barry輕聲道，咧嘴一笑，但當Harrison更用力將胯下壓向他時他咬了咬唇。

 

　　Barry額頭枕上Harrison肩膀，在Harrison撫過他背脊，壓向他一遍又一遍時努力冷靜，保止不動。

　　「爹地。」Barry嘟囔道。「天啊——你感覺好棒。我——」

 

　　Harrison扶著Barry肩膀，將他推倒身後床上。Barry緊張地笑了，但沒有挪動，只是在Harrison去拿潤滑劑時用雙手掩住胯下。

　　「那是什麼？」當他轉過身看見Barry藏起性器時他問。

　　「什麼是什麼？」

　　「給爹地看看那裡有什麼。」Harrison命令道，扭開了那瓶潤滑油。

　　Barry重重吞嚥，望向遠處，緩緩縮回雙手。

　　等待的過程痛苦至極，直至Harrison終於開口。

　　Barry預計會聽見什麼話任何話令他更加尷尬，更加窘迫。

　　「給我翻過去。」

　　突然，Barry問自己為什麼一直害怕聽見刻薄的話。他是Harrison Wells。

　　他的Harrison。

　　他永遠不會傷害他。

　　Barry服從了，翻過身，嘗試放鬆。

 

　　「雙手伸展。」

　　Barry照做了，感覺到Harrison也爬上了床時床墊一沉。

 

　　他開始親吻Barry的背部。他親吻不同位置，於是Barry幾分鐘後忍不住問。

　　「你在親吻什麼奇怪地方？」

　　「你的痣。」

　　Barry臉紅了，抿起唇。

　　「它們很美。」Harrison說道，身體壓著Barry，跨坐Barry一邊腿上輕輕摩擦，開始分開Barry臀瓣，擦過他入口。

 

　　Barry抓著身下床單，努力保持冷靜，但他難以抗拒。碰了幾下後，他就撅起屁股，想要更多。

　　「別。」Harrison淡淡道，停下動作。「什麼也別做，我就會繼續。」

　　「對不起，爹地。」Barry輕輕道，頭轉向Harrison所在那邊。他們目光相接，Barry想微笑，但當Harrison將一根黏滑的手指直直推進他後穴時不禁臉容扭曲。Barry甚至不知道他是什麼時候塗抹好手指，他只知道感覺棒極了。

　　「爹地。」Barry哀求。「還要親吻。」

 

　　Harrison笑了，但給了Barry他想要的。他親吻他的臉頰、他的下巴，然後他的嘴唇，同時手指不斷緩緩進出。

　　「你是英俊的男孩，Barry。」

　　「你的身體棒——啊啊啊——棒多了。」Harrison按上他前列腺時Barry呻吟出聲。

　　「我的男孩喜歡這樣嗎？」Harrison戲謔地道，坐上Barry大腿，以調整更好的角度進入他深處更深。

　　「Shit。」當修長的手指徹底沒入他體內，Barry哭叫道。

　　「措詞。」

　　「Merde。」

　　「你以為同一個字換成法文聽著會更好？」

　　「我真傻。沒有人能夠愚弄你。你是Dr. Harri—— **噢天啊！** 」

　　Harrison放進兩根手指，粗暴地進出，害得Barry撅起屁股。

　　「 **不要這樣做！** 」Harrison嘶聲道，立即抽出手指。

　　「我很抱歉。」Barry怯懦地小聲道。「真的。」

　　「不，你沒。你只是想我繼續。」

　　「那就懲罰我惡劣的行為吧。」Barry開玩笑道，回頭看了看。

　　「即使我想打你屁股，我也不能，因為我對你想要的這件事沒多少經驗。我不知道該怎麼做。」Harrison承認。

　　那是Barry有史以來第一次聽見Harrison做不到一件事。

　　這令一切更加完美，Barry的心都融化了。

　　畢竟他只是凡人。

 

　　「打人屁股不可能這麼難。」

　　「我不想弄痛你。就這樣。」

　　「但是——」

　　「安靜，轉身。」Harrison堅持道，從Barry身上下來，好讓他服從。

　　

　　Barry舒服躺著，看著Harrison將陰莖塗滿潤滑油。他不敢相信他們真的做到這一步。

　　他和他愛的人在床上。

　　再一次，他瞥見Harrison的皺紋。這次是圍著他嘴角的。這個男人英俊得Barry手臂雞皮疙瘩。

 

　　突然，Harrison對上他的目光，Barry緊張地咧嘴一笑。

　　「你在想什麼？」

　　「我有多愛你。」Barry答道。「以及我有多想要你。」

　　Harrison得意一笑，抓著Barry一隻腳將他膝蓋放上自己肩膀，再坐上Barry另一邊大腿。

　　「如果你在想別的事我會覺得受到侮辱。」Harrison笑了，靠近Barry胯下，一手扶著分身牢牢壓向Barry入口。

 

　　Barry咬著嘴唇，閉上雙眼，讓頭落在枕頭上。Harrison的分身很粗。比單純兩根手指粗多了，Barry懷疑他從未被如此徹底填滿。

　　這念頭令Barry陰莖抽動，他臉紅得更厲害了。

  
　　  
　　Harrison只是笑著，開始推進他的養子一次又一次。

　　「看著我。」他命令道，但Barry沒有動。

　　「睜開你的眼睛。」他說著放慢了動作。「小男孩！」

　　Barry張開眼睛。

　　「我不能。」他小聲道。「我不能看著你。」

　　突然，Harrison拔了出來，Barry隨即呻吟抗議。Harrison讓Barry膝蓋落下，轉而坐在Barry雙腿之間，拍了拍自己大腿。

　　「過來。」

　　

　　Barry坐了起來，用雙臂撐起自己。

　　「嗯？」

　　「坐在爹地大腿上。」

　　Barry分開雙腿，滑上Harrison的膝蓋。

　　「上一點，Barry，你很聰明，別表現得像是你很蠢。」Harrison說著撫過自己的陰莖穩穩扶著，好讓Barry清楚他想要什麼。

　　Barry滑得更近，讓自己沉落他大腿，陰莖沒入體內。他再次呻吟，想躲避他的目光，但Harrison鉗住他的下巴，另一隻手抓著他的背，牢牢禁錮Barry。

　　「現在你就會看著我了！」

 

　　Barry感覺到心如小鹿亂撞，遲疑地將手放上Harrison肩膀。

　　「你可以控制節奏，但看著我！」Harrison堅持道，Barry點了點頭。

　　「好的，爹地。」Barry同意道，開始輕輕上落，讓自己的身體坐上Harrison的分身，每次都撞上前列腺。

　　

　　再一次，Barry注視不了多久。他愛Harrison，然而太難為情了，他只能將頭埋進他的頸吸入他的氣味，遠離他的凝望。

　　「噢Barry。」Harrison嘆了口氣。「看著我就這麼難嗎？」

　　「做不到。」Barry輕輕道，被人從身上推了下來，又再躺回床上。Barry還沒意識到發生什麼事，Harrison就在他雙腿之間，深埋他體內，覆在他身上。

　　他無處不在，開始節奏急促操著他，繼續在Barry唇上印下輕吻，與身體粗暴律動形成對比。

　　Barry指甲插進Harrison頭髮，儘管Harrison沒叫他做。但他需要感受他的爹地。

　　Harrison動作愈來愈快，他腹部擦過Barry勃起一次又一次，他不知道自己還能堅持多久。

 

　　「爹地，爹地，我——」

　　「別告訴我已經去到極限了。」Harrison說，害Barry的臉更紅了。

　　「對不起，我——」

　　Harrison慢了下來，坐了起身直視Barry雙眼，稍微分開他的雙腿。

 

　　「不用說對不起。如你所言，你不知所措。」Harrison同意了，抓著Barry分身開始套弄，同時陰莖緩緩進出。

　　「爹、爹地，噢天啊，噢我的——我——」

　　Barry咬著手，避開對方目光，射在了Harrison手上。

 

　　Harrison拍開了那隻手，把自己黏稠的手舉到Barry唇邊。

　　「替我舔乾淨。」

　　Barry仍然沉浸餘韻精神恍惚，無法反應過來，於是Harrison將手抹在Barry頭髮上。

 

　　他抓著Barry髖骨重拾節奏。他做到Barry哭叫哀求為止。

　　「爹地，爹地，太過了。」他不情不願抽泣道。

　　Harrison立即拔了出來，坐上Barry胸膛。

 

　　他慈愛地低頭看著那泛紅的臉頰、濕透汗水的頭髮笑了，開始對著再次緩緩睜開的綠眼睛自瀆。

　　此刻，Barry看上去如此年幼、如此天真，直至他臉上露出得意的笑容，隨即Harrison直接射在Barry臉上。

　　「你不會知道我想看見你這副樣子多久了。」Harrison在Barry耳邊低語，吻了他髒兮兮的臉。「我希望你明白，現在我們上過床，你就永遠無法擺脫我了。」

　　Barry開心地笑了，緊閉雙眼將臉轉向他聽過世上最動聽的聲音的方向。

　　「我永遠不會想擺脫你，爹地。」

 

　　Harrison笑著站起身，拿了幾張紙巾抹乾淨Barry的臉。

　　「現在我又得回到自己床上了嗎？」

　　「戀人共享一床不是很常見嗎？」

 

　　Barry高興地笑了。

　　現在他真的是科學家Dr. Harrison Wells，他愛慕至極的男人的戀人了。

　　現在，Harrison是他的父親、摯友、戀人，三位一體。

 

　　Barry終於得償所願。

**Author's Note:**

> 那個雙關語實在譯不出來，所以放了原文Orz有什麼好的譯法請務必告訴我……  
> 真的超喜歡這個作者的文＞＜感情與激情一應俱全！  
> 超多段我都超喜歡，一開始博士壓著小閃問：「你想要這樣？」還有你猜你猜你猜那裡。小閃問「誰甩了誰？」時那個「你猜！」的感嘆號看得我笑了出來，感情博士覺得受到了冒犯XDDD之後博士兩段深情表白，我從不害怕以及最後問你一次也好感動。  
> 小閃太可愛了，博士也太帥了（流口水）。


End file.
